The Red Ribbon of Fate
by MJtigerwolf
Summary: "B-but Lord S-Sesshomaru ...I-i'm sorry that i told you my feelings i have toward you!" Rin sobbed to Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe that after she had confessed her love to him he would practically throw her away.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha !**

* * *

As we walk through the unknowing trees, he finally looks back at me with the cold eyes he always has.

"Rin, there is a village north of where we are now, go there and spend the rest of your human life." Sesshomaru said, pointing in the direction to were the village is.

"B-but Lord S-Sesshomaru ...I-i'm sorry that i told you my feelings i have toward you!" Rin sobbed to Sesshomaru. She couldn't believe that after she had confessed her love to him he would practically throw her away.

"Go, Rin, you are not welcome to travel with me any more." Lord Sesshomaru told Rin who is now pink eyed and still crying. Sesshomaru couldn't stand that Rin was crying, and it was because of him. The only thing making him do this to Rin, is the fact that she would never be happy with him, he was going to do something that he had to do.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru! Please at least tell me why !"Rin cried out to him hoping she could get an answer out of him.

"I am to meet my mate in a week, I have told you before, i will only mate a full blooded demon , so your feelings mean nothing to me." Sesshomaru stated, he saw the hurt swell up in Rin. He couldn't take the look Rin had, he loved the smile she would always give him, but now he is taking that smile away, the last chance he was able to see her sunshine like smile was earlier today. He looked at her one last time, then in a bound he flew up in the air, leaving the speechless Rin.

The forest grew darker and colder by the second, she couldn't move, not even make a sound.

She knew where she had to go, but she wanted to be somewhere else. The beautiful forest she once knew, had turned dark and lifeless, and all she knew was that her home and her first love, left her in a matter of words and seconds. She looked at her dark blue kimono Lord Sesshomaru had given her, only weeks ago, then took the ribbon out of her dark raven black hair, he had given her this ruby red ribbon today of all days, a sad but lovely , bittersweet, reminder of him, and every thing he has done, for her and too her.

Rin slowly started walking after she tied the ribbon in her hair, but going in the apposite direction Sesshomaru had told her to go. It didn't take long for a demon to start chasing after her.

"HELP! Lord Sessh-" Rin stopped, remembering what had happened earlier." Someone help! Please!" tears started to roll down her face, partly because she could be eaten, and another part is because she knew Lord Sesshomaru would not help her this time, not ever again.

"thump!" Rin tripped on a tree root and fell smack hard to the ground.

"No!"was all Rin could do or say before the rat demon lounged for her. Rin closed her eyes expecting some kind of after a few seconds she opened her eyes to see blood every were. At first she thought it was her blood, but found only droplets of blood on her dark blue kimono. she scanned the area only to see the demon killed, a couple feet away from her right, with its head separated from its body. All of a sudden her vision became blurry, but before she blacked out , she saw a blurred vision of her rescuer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha !**_

* * *

When i woke up all i saw was people surrounding me, three men and three woman, all in a circle looking down at me with relief in their eyes. I started to get up, but one of the woman pushed me back down, when she let go of me, I got to see what she look like. Thin light brown hair tucked in a high bun, she has dark blue eyes that look like the night sky, olive skin and a thin waist. She is wearing a demon slayer uniform,that I had only seen Sango and Kohaku wear. Unlike Sango, who had pink and red on her uniform she had a star-gazing blue that matched her eyes, and lilac purple colors.

" Not yet child, you are still injured."The woman in with the blue eyes warned.

"Injured?"Rin said aloud. [when did I get hurt?]

"Your ankle-"

" When the demon was attacking you , you tripped and broke your ankle." A boy said coming into the hut.

"Don't interrupting Kaito!"The woman with the blue eyes scolded.

At first glance you could tell he is very handsome. With raven black hair that barely hit his shoulders, and dark hazel eyes, and light tan skin, he is muscular, but not buff, he also wore a demon slayer uniform, but his colors are red and orange.

" What ever Emi, I saved her so I should be the one to tell her what happened before and after she fainted."Kaito debated while crossing his arms.

"Hn. . .let us introduce our selves first, she is most likely scared and confused."Emi observed, she saw the little girl with confused eyes looking at her the moment she had woken up.

"Fine."Kaito agreed.

"My name is Emi" Emi began."The loud mouth over there by the door is my half brother Kaito, the girl next to your left is Akiko, she is a miko."

Akiko has the traditional miko kimono, she has dark tan skin, short dark brown hair, with light green eyes.

"And to your right is Akio, Akiko's twin sister, she is also a miko."

Akio wore the same traditional miko kimono, and has the same dark tan skin, and light green eyes, as her sister, but she had long dark brown hair.

" And the three gentlemen next to me are Goro, Daiki,and Hoshi." Emi pointed to all three of them while introducing them.

They all wore demon slayer uniforms, unlike the others they had only one color,Goro has a dark green, Daiki has gray, and Hoshi has a dim copper color.

"What is your name?"Emi asked Rin,who was still in a daze trying to figure out what happened to her, and at the same time trying to figure out who was who, then got out of the daze when she realized that every one was looking at her waiting for her response.

" Oh . . . um, Rin, my name is Rin."Rin slowly answered to the curious crowd surrounding her.

"How old are you Rin?"Daiki asked, Daikis' gray eyes sparkled, he was excited to have a new comer come and stay with them, even just for a little while,he didn't get to go out side the village because he wasn't skilled enough in demon slaying yet. So she was his chance to know whats going on out side in detail,not the bits and pieces his teachers or older friends would tell him.

"I'm 12 years old."Rin answered Daiki who looked about the same age her.

"Were are you from?"Goro asked, a question followed by Hoshi.

"Are You a orphan?"Hoshi quickly asked Rin asked.

That question stung Rin in the heart, all of the memories of Lord Sesshomaru breaking her heart, and leaving her in the forest came back like a typhoon.

Tears came to her eyes and dint stop there, she put her head in her hands and began to cry even more.

"Hoshi you idiot!"Kaito shouted, while hitting Hoshi on the head.

" lets give her some space guy's"Emi told the group that was trying to consul Rin.

Everyone nodded, then left the hut, Rin was alone yet again. She knew it was out of kindness, but right now, she needed someone to hold her, and tell her every thing was going to be alright.

"L-lord Sesshomaru"Rin whispered while still crying."I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha !**_

* * *

Its been three months since I've came to this village, Daiki wouldn't stop asking questions of the outside world. Especially when he found I traveled around the country with my friends,but i didn't mind, it kept my mind off of the negative things that happened with Lord Sesshomaru, and kept me remembering the good times we had.

I was in the middle of telling Daiki one of my adventurers, where Maru ( Lord Sesshomaru ) is in his second battle with Naraku, when Emi comes in the hut.

" I need to talk to Rin, Daiki,please wait out side."Emi told Daiki, when Daiki left Emi sat down next to Rin to face her.

"Emi... is something the matter?" Rin asked with concern in her eyes and voice.

" Well, every one in the village was thinking, since you don't have any parents or any where else to go, that you should stay here, with us." Emi looked at with Rin with her deep blue eyes, secretly asking her to stay with them. With out any body saying anything Rin had automatically become part of there big family, in the three months she had stayed with them.

Rin gave Emi a big smile, telling her her answer. To her they had slowly became her new family, especially Emi, who acted as her big sister .

"Really! Really!" Emi questioned Rin with a giant smile that matched Rin's.

"Yes! Yes!" Rin told Emi with glee in her voice. Emi pulled Rin into a tight hug, but soon pulled away.

"Oh, before I forget, its a costume for every one who lives in the village to to pick whether they want to be a miko or a demon slayer."Emi told Rin who had a face expression that she was surprised to find out what she had to do to stay in the village.

"Emi I-" Rin stared but got cut off by Emi.

"I know its a lot to ask, but think about it Rin, please think think about." Emi quickly got up and went out the hut before Rin could could say anything .

"Do I even have to think about it? hm . . . no there's no questioning it, i want to become stronger ,so ill do the one thing that can make me stronger from the inside out. I'll become a demon slayer."

Daiki heard everything Rin told her self, full of joy, he ran to Emi and the leader of the village to tell the great news.

It took Rin two more months before she started her demon slayer training, she worked hard, everyone saw she was putting her all in everything she did. She ended up passing the boys in martial arts,and swordsmanship, and latter found out powers that have been sleeping in her.

* * *

_**Sorry about the short chapter! I'll try writing a longer chapter in chapter 4! **_

**_PS_**_**: Thank you for the positive reviews , it means a lot ! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**_

* * *

*** **_4 years has _**_**past **_***

"Rin wake up, a demon is attacking the neighboring village from the east!" Emi warned Rin while running in Rin's hut.

Rin was already used to morning calls like this, in fact she could now sense a demons presence from miles away, before they even started attacking a village. So by the time Emi came running to warn Rin, Rin was all ready on the battle field.

"You should of known by now that she wouldn't be there, Emi." Kaito said while coming in the hut.

"Kaito, ha, ya i know very well, i guess its just a force of habit ? " Emi said solemnly, while looking at a poll that has Rin's height of the years that she had been there.

" Come on Emi, we cant reminisce in the old days, there's a demon on the lose, and were leaving Rin all by herself fighting it." Kaito urged Emi.

"Your right lets go!"

* * *

Rin was fighting a bear demon, despite his size, he's extremely fast.

But with two swords by Rin's side nothing could defeat her.

"Crescent Moon slash!" Rin roared as she swung her two swords at the demon bear.

The bear was fast but not fast enough to evade her attack, the demon ended up having two crescent moon slashes on his back, but the the demon was stronger than that.

"Ha ha, you think such a weak attack would even make me fall to my nee?"The demon laughed at her attempted to kill him.

Rin gave him a smile that told any one, that she had a couple more tricks up her sleeve, she tilted her head down so you couldn't see her eyes, then started to laugh .

" What are you laughing for?!" The demon demanded Rin.

She stopped laughing, her smile had gone away as well, she kept still, not moving in inch.

"Iv'e had enough of this!" The demon bear roared as he raised his spiked club for a swing.

Then a smile returned on Rin's face, the demon stopped for a split second then advanced on Rin, but before he could swing Rin brought her head up with golden demon eyes, she looked at her prey with hunger, in her new found golden eyes. In incredible speed she slashed the demon with two slashes of her swords.

"Twin Shadows twist!"

With that, her swords looked as if they turned into shadows that began to form a tornado around the demon. While this happened Rin just looked at the demon while he was getting cut up into shreds, she looked at him with a smile. Everything happened in under 3 seconds, after the shadows came back to her swords that were loosely in her hands, she suddenly she felt pain in her stomach, she put her swords in there scabbard , then ran as fast as she could, deeper in the forest, thinking running might ease the pain. She finally stopped at a big oak tree, she came down huffing and puffing.

"What. . . . . am . . . i . . . turning . . into?!"Rin said between breaths.

"Your demon side is fighting to get out, if not tamed, you could loose complete control." said a disembody voice

"W-ho's there!?" Rin asked readying her swords.

A boy jumped down in front of her, he had long white hair that went to his shoulders and golden amber eyes, purple striped tattoos , one stripe on each cheek and two strips on his forehead with a purple crescent moon in the middle . When Rin noticed that he looks like Sesshomaru, she didn't attack, but she kept a hand on her right sword.

"Who are you, and why do act so familiar too me?"

"Your right i didn't tell you who i am, my name is Hibiki, and i am you brother."

* * *

_**I am so sorry that it took so long to up date! **_

_**Hope you like this chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha !**_

* * *

"Brother? what do you mean by you being my brother!?" Rin questioned Hibiki.

Hibiki looked as if he didn't even hear her question, instead he just looked her up and down. while he did this Rin found her self looking at him, he wore a red, gold, and white, army-like uniform. With a thin sword at his right side.

"Nice ribbon, looks as if it's brand new, it matches your red and yellow demon slayer uniform."

Rin was proud of her ruby red ribbon that Sesshomaru gave to her years ago, she wore it near the bottom of her hair, that went to her wast.

"Don't change the subject! Answer my question!" Rin ordered the demon, at the same time her eyes glowed a golden amber.

"Ahh!"Rin cringed as pain came to her eyes, she put her head in her hands, then fell to her nee's.

"Careful, if not it will take over sooner than later,And to answer your question that you asked so nicely. Yes i am your brother, you have a father, but our mother, died. They are and were full blooded demons,so am i ,and you are the same. You are my one and only sibling, our father rules south,and we are the rightful heirs."Hibiki announced.

Rin was frozen [That's a lie right? I mean how could it be true? But if it was the truth it would explain the weird things that have been happening to me .]She thought this before she got back on her feet, she looked at Hibiki with searching eyes.

"How do i know you telling the truth? How do i know this isn't a trap?"

"you don't, to put it simply you are just going to have to trust me, oh, and i have this if your to stubborn to not trust me." Hibiki told Rin while giving her a locket.

when she opened it, she saw a little demon girl with white long hair, amber golden eyes,and purple markings, the same as Hibiki but has a red crescent moon in the middle of the two purple stripes on her forehead, and she looked exactly like her when Sesshomaru had saved her.

"Impossible! How? Why?!" was all the words that Rin could let out, she 's a demon and a full blooded demon at that , how come if she had a family, no one came to get her? She didn't hate the fact that Lord Sesshomaru found her and let her travel with him, oh she loved those days, but still, she would have liked to know that she had a family. She had all these questions and more go round and round in her head, she didn't know which one to ask first.

"All your questions will be answered if you follow me to the castle" Hibiki said while giving her his hand .

Rin was reluctant, but made up her mind to go with him, then she heard familiar voices from there left, she slowly pulled her hand away from Hibiki.

"Not now, i cant just suddenly disappear, give me three days from today, ill go with you then" Rin told Hibiki.

Hibiki nodded then in a bound disappeared into the trees above.

"Rin!" Emi called out to Rin "Where are you?"

"Rin! answer if you didn't get eaten!"Kaito yelled for Rin

"Kaito! Don't say that!"Emi nudged Kaito in the arm.

"What! It's just to lighten the mood, don't be so serious all the time, I know she kicked some demon butt, she's fine don't worry so much!" Kaito stated.

"Emi! Kaito!"Rin called as she waved her arms up in the air, from side to side rapidly.

"Rin!" Both Kaito and Emi said at the same time.

"Where have you been all this time?"Emi scolded.

" W-well you guys took so long, so i decided to go for a walk." Rin hated lying to them, but she had too, it was the only way.

"And that's all we needed to hear, your safe and that's all that maters, right Emi ?" Kaito looked at Emi, Emi just sighed then nodded that he was right. "Right then, lets go back to the village, and eat some breakfast i'm starved!"

"Wait before we go to the village, can we go to the hill?" Rin asked them hoping for a yes. She hasn't been there in about a month now, so she really wanted to go.

"That's fine, its not far from here." Emi stated

"But what about breakfast?" Kaito whined.

"Then go to the village by your self!" Emi ranted.

" Oh, if it's a problem them we don't have to go" Rin noted.

"Look what you did know!"Emi said while hitting Kaito in the head."Don't worry Rin, ALL of us will go to the hill"

After 15 minutes of walking, we reached the hill, at the top of the hill was a grave, stones were piled to the top. The stone at the top of the pile had a name carved into it. Before Rin prayed she put flowers that she found while walking to the hill on the grave.

"Rest in peace and may you find happiness, Daiki" Rin whispered. She grew close to Daiki the boy with a thousand questions.

[Three days till i meet with him, three days till i learn of my family and my past, three days till my life changes forever.]

* * *

_**Hope you liked this chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Inuyasha!**_

* * *

"Please let me go grand elder!" Rin begged " I need to go out and see the world and fight bigger demons so I can get stronger."

This was Rin's last chance to leave the village with out having to run away, that was the last thing she ever wanted to do to them. The Grand Elder kept telling Rin that she was too young to leave the village for a long period of time by her self for the past two days, today was the day she promised to meet Hibiki.

"You have been very persistent,Rin. You are very strong, and your battle combat skills are extraordinary, but you lack experience, i'm sorry Rin but you cant leave yet. You know the law, only demon slayers that have been slaying demons for five years can do what you requested, you are just going to have to wait another year"

[I cant wait another year! No this cant be happening, I cant betray them by running away. . . Wait what if i ask Hibiki to wait a little bit longer, maybe. . . no if he's anything like Lord Sesshomaru, this might be my last chance to know what iv'e lost.]

With that thought i bowed by head, then left the Grand Elder's hut.

"Wait Rin!" Emi called out to Rin while running to her.

"Emi?"

"I'm sorry about that, i guess my uncle is just too stubborn. I tried to talk to him about letting you go but. . ." Emi look down with guilt on her face.

Rin quickly gave Emi a tight hug then whispered in Emi's ear. "Thank you for every thing, i don't want you to think i'm abandoning you, so i'm telling you goodbye."

"So your leaving after all, ha?" Emi's eyes quickly began to water "I could never even think of you abandoning us, Rin."

"Thank you Emi, that means a lot , tell Kaito i said goodbye as well."

"When will you leave?" Emi said while trying to hold back her tears.

"In two hours or less"

After Rin said that the tears Emi tried to hold back began to fall down her face." So soon?"

Rin pulled away from Emi who was trying to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry but after this you wont see me till the fall, I need to get ready, thank you for everything Emi"

" Wait, why are you sounding as if there should be a "probably " added to that sentence? Rin what are you not telling me?" Emi begged Rin.

Rin's eyes grew wide for a second then grew dim. She shook her head from side to side." I have to go, I'm sorry, Emi." Rin ran back to her hut.

Emi didn't try to stop Rin she was to shocked to say anything.

* * *

The sun was setting, it had only been 30 minuets since she told Emi goodbye, she had told Emi two hours but in truth, Rin had planed to take 25 minuets to get ready but stumbled on some things that reminded her of the past.

Rin left out the back window, so no one would see her leaving the village. Once she was out of the village she ran as fast as she could to the forest, Rin soon started to notice that she could run faster then she ever could, her vision became better with every step she took, she could see farther than any human could, but this only lasted for a short while. She felt as if she had lost control of her body, it was't her's any more.

Rin's body started to go on a rampage cutting down trees left and right, then her nose picked up a smell she never smelled before. Something so irresistible that she had to devour it, she ran with her demon speed to the smell. It was right around the corner-

It's a human girl, maybe 10 years old or so.

[ NO! I'm not a monster! This will not control me any longer!]

With all the strength Rin had, she made the demon stop and fall to it's nee's. Rin tried to concentrate, to regain her body, but she could still feel the demon in side of her fighting against her.

"Well, i was wondering why you taking so long, looks like your demon side is finally fighting you."

Rin knew that voice belonged to only one demon.

"Hi-hibiki? " Rin croaked.

" Yes, it's me. . . .well this is going to be a problem, i didn't think you demon side would have come out this early."

"w-what do you mean by that?"Rin asked Hibiki while trying to get to her feet.

"The seal that sealed up your powers should have lasted till your 16th birthday, which is three months from today." Hibiki explained.

Rin had never thought of her birthday, she did't know when it was in the first place. Yet even after all this time when she had never really cared when her birthday was, to hear that she had one warmed her heart.

"Father told me to bring this, just in-case something like this happened." Hibiki said while walking closer to Rin

Rin started to feel light headed, she couldn't take any more. The demon was to strong for Rin, she closed her eyes then fell back to her nee's, then heard Hibiki come closer to her, then felt something go around her head then gently placed on her neck. It took seconds before Rin started to feel like she had full control of her body.

"Oh! The child! Is she ok ?" Rin said frantically.

"The human? You scared her off, by the time you stopped your self she was already running to her village.

"Good, i'm glad i didn't do anything to her." Rin sighed .

"That necklace, will keep your wild demon side tame till you get all your demon powers back. So make sure you don't lose it, that's a special crystal made from full blooded demons." Hibiki warned.

The crystal was a beautiful shade of amber, almost the same color as Hibiki's eyes but much lighter. The crystal was hung with a thin gold chain that complemented the amber crystal.

"So I really am a demon ha?"

"Yes, and a powerful one at that"

"And your my brother."

"Yes"

"All right then, lets go to the castle, I need more questions that need to be answered."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!

* * *

Hibiki gabbed my hand then we started to rise off the ground, instead of seeing a white cloud under our feet , there was a cloud of fire. It's colors a bright orange, yellow, and red. Instead of being afraid if the fire cloud, it relaxed me, as weird as it may sound. Instead of seeing death and terror in the flame, i saw life, a new beginning and end.

"Our flames are not usually used for violence, we fight with our own strength when ever we either pick a fight or when we just want to kill." Hibiki stated.

"But. . . Why do you have a cloud of fire? I thought all dog demons had a white cloud when they travel in the air?" Rin asked.

"Only the one's you've met."

"Then there are others?"

"Four to be exact"Hibiki noted.

"Four?"

"Yes. They go by the four main elements."

"Water, Air,Earth, and Fire."Rin answered.

"The west territory belongs to the demon dogs that have the power of wind, the dog demons you have met. The East territory belongs to dog demons that have the power of earth, the north water, and the south fire, which is us, the land we rule over."

"Us?"Rin questioned with a puzzling look on her face.

"As i told you before, we are the heirs to the thrown, you are the south dog demons princess."

"Oh"

"You'll see the castle in about 15 minuets"

Rin tried to rap her mind on to what Hibiki had just said, she didn't know whether to be scared or horrified. Yet with all her emotions growing faster on the negative side, she felt calm, and some sparks of happiness and pure joy. Rin had no clue why she was so happy,besides the fact that she was going to meet her family, but when she thought about meeting her long lost family, she felt scared, nervous, and worried. No good or positive thoughts or feelings came up when she thought of her family reunion. Then suddenly a voice spoke to her, a voice that was 4 years old in her memory.

[******** "I am to meet my mate in a week, I have told you before, i will only mate a full blooded demon , so your feelings mean nothing to me."*********]

[Is that the reason i'm a bit happy that i learned that i'm a "Full Blooded" demon?]

Rin thought as her face turned bright red.

[ No! That's never going to happen, m-me and Lord Sesshomaru . . . . what was i thinking!]

* * *

After 15 minuets of silence Hibiki finally began speaking again.

"After we pass this mountain you will see the south territory's kingdom"

As we passed the mountain, i held my breath to see a castle so beautiful it could be compared to a sunset.

"We are well know for our castle beauty, it's known as the sunset castle"

Hibiki landed at the bottom of the castle,were guards started to surround them.

"Prince Hibiki, how could you let a human come to our castle?!" A guard shouted.

" It's none of your concern" was all Hibiki said then kept walking to the main door of the castle, while holding Rin's wrist so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd of guards and soldiers.

Rin started to notice Hibiki started to act some what like Lord Sesshomaru in the fact that he put barriers around him self, he acted cold to others, and was more reserved than he was when they had been by them selves in the forest.

When Hibiki came up to the main door of the castle he asked the guard if his father was in the throne room, the guard nodded a no, then began to open the door that was about 10 ft. in height, and 7 ft. in width, with beautiful swirls and patterns that danced all over the dark brown wooden door.

When the guard opened the door, Rin was amazed at marble pillars and shiny gray stones, that had a pattern of light, dark, and "in-the-middle" grays.

The walls had a orange-red tint that helped let in light shine across the whole hallway.

Rin passed many rooms, not knowing when they would stop. She was so amazed my everything being to grand and beautiful that she didn't notice Hibiki stop.

"thump!"

"Oh!Sorry"Rin said while rubbing her nose.

"Just pay attention from now on"

Hibiki turned around to face a door that was the last door of the hallway, the door it self looked aged and worn out, looked almost out of place, if not for the patterns on the old door, that mimicked the other doors in its patterns.

Hibiki knocked on the door with a pattern on knocks that went from the middle to the upper part of the door back to the middle, then again from lower part of the door, then from right to left, then finished with five knocks on the middle of the door.

"Come in Hibiki"

Hibiki did as the voice had told him, when he opened the door Hibiki's stone like face started to move to a smile.

"I brought her with me-" Hibiki got cut off by the man

"Her? does she not have a name?"

Hibiki's eyes widened for a second then looked at Rin, Rin got the hint, she nodded to Hibiki then entered the room while introducing her self.

"My name is Rin"

When Rin looked up she saw a man that looked around his early thirties, he had long white silver hair that went to his nee's, bright amber eyes and purple markings. His markings were different from Hibiki, the man's markings were two jagged purple stripes on his cheeks, and a purple crescent moon on his forehead.

The man came at Rin with a big hug, then he started to cry.

"My baby girl, you have finally come back"

"Father?" Rin questioned, on the verge of tears her self.

"Yes,Rin, i am your father."

Rin hugged her father back, with tears running down her face.

"I'm home" Rin said said in a soft whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha!_**

* * *

"Rin, i know you have a lot of question you want to ask, but they are just going to have to wait for the moment." Rin's father smiled at her then looked up at Hibiki."Hibiki, take your sister to her room so she can freshen up before dinner."

"Yes father"

"All your questions shall be answered at dinner." The king smiled warmly at Rin then motioned her to follow Hibiki.

Rin followed Hibiki through the castle that seemed like a never-ending maze, yet somehow they made it to Rin's room. The door, beautiful in its pictures of trees and birds that seemed to be flying out of the door was something out of a dream.

"Wow"Rin said in a slight whisper, but with Hibiki's dog demon hearing, heard everything.

"Wait till you see the inside" Hibiki said as he went to open her door.

Marble columns and bright murals waited for Rin, A grand bed to her left a wardrobe to her right, and a door that led to another room that was a giant library with a small table and a set of pillows **(for some that don't know, they use the pillows for chairs)** in the middle of the room.

"This is - I don't even know what to say"Rin then looked at Hibiki, she ran up to him then gave him a big hug."Except thank you, thank you so much"

Hibiki hesitated then slowly started to hug Rin back, when Rin let go Hibiki went to the door quickly.

"A maid will be here in five minuets to help you get ready"Hibiki said without making any eye contact with Rin.

[Was he blushing? I couldn't see very well, maybe not?]

Rin thought as she walked to her bed, that seemed it could fit 10 people. She then spotted a blue kimono with purple butterfly's on the bottom of each sleeve and at the bottom of kimono.

Rin took off the ruby-red ribbon from her hair then jumped onto the bed, so much has happened in three days, Rin didn't know what to do, all of her feelings started to come at her again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you think of me? Do you even remember me?"Rin sighed as she began to close her eyes.

* * *

****20 minuets later****

When Rin sat down at the grand dinning table, she started to look around the room only to find that she was the only one there.

[ Am i early?]

Rin thought to her self as the two twin doors she had come through opened .

"Sorry that were late Rin, we had some preparations we had to finish" Rin's father explained

"Oh, that's ok, I just got here any way" Rin smiled happily

"Hn"

"Um, you said my questions would be answered at dinner . . . do you mind if i start asking them now?"

" Why of course, my child" Rin's father said as both the demon king and Hibiki started to sit down near Rin.

"OK " Rin sighed out in relief. "How can i be a demon? Why were my memories lost? If I'm a demon, why were my powers sealed up? And why didn't you look for me?"

"Well to start, we did look for you but couldn't find you " Rin's father began. " Your memories were lost because your mother didn't want you to remember anything you saw when the Panthers attacked our castle. I don't know if we can get your memories back, or if you even want them back, your mother put a powerful spell on you memories."

Rin didn't know what to say, she just stared at the demon king, and payed close attention to every word he said, or was going to say.

"You are a demon, we sealed your powers up so the panthers or any high level demon would go after you."

"We had finally found you 5 years ago, but you were with a dog demon from the west," Hibiki jumped in when their father had finished speaking." we didn't know to take action, you seemed pretty fond of him, and him to you, we saw that he took care of you, also we were hopping that you would have become Sesshomaru's mate after you turned 16, or when your demon powers would appear. We left you two alone knowing you were in good hands, I didn't come search for you again till about a month ago, i had learned that he left you to go to a village so i looked for you till i had finally found you."

Rin didn't hear much after Hibiki had said that they had hoped for Rin to be Sesshomaru's mate.

" Y-you wanted me and Lord S-sesshomaru, to have been a couple?!"

"Yes, an alliance with the wind territory is what we wanted in the first place, even before you were born. We were hoping that Sesshomaru would have been a girl for Hibiki."Rin's father stated.

"Now you want me to marry Sesshomaru?!"

"Well, I believe it's too late" Hibiki started."We hear Sesshomaru has all ready found a mate."

[Oh, that's right. Lord Sesshomaru even told me that he was going to meet his mate a week after he sent me off to the village.]

"We aren't going to force you to marry any one, we have lost that right ." Rin's dad said as he slowly looked away as a painful expression started to appear on his face.

Just when Rin was a bout to speak up a door from her right side opened, a dog demon in a gray kimono came into light. He had silver-gray hair, with small pointed ears on his head, he came over to Hibiki then whispered in his ear. Once the dog demon backed away from Hibiki, Hibiki nodded to his father.

"Rin it's time to return to your true being" The dog demon king said while he got up from his chair.

"My true being?"

"You are going to become a full-blooded demon again" Hibiki answered Rin.

Rin followed them to the door that the dog demon came out of, instead of a bright passage way it was dark and erie, with dim lanterns guiding your way down the spiral staircase. When they finally reached their destination Rin was amazed by the giant crystals surrounding them.

"For you to become a demon again you have to go to that platform and give a couple of drops of your blood on the crystal that is in the middle of the platform." Rin's father instructed her.

When Rin got to the round platform, she saw ancient writing and blue green crystals going along the writing as if they were used to space each word, and then there was a round smooth looking bright white crystal in the middle of the circle.

* * *

**_Sorry if this chapter seems to be moving a bit slow! _**

**_Hope you like it though! _**


End file.
